Engagement
by Razzlekid95
Summary: what I imagine what happens after Moon acre, one-shot.


Hello readers, I'm back from my eternal hibernation to give you a little one-shot from the book/film 'little white horse' and 'the secret of moonacre', I remember watching the film and reading the book and completely fell in love with it. I always love continuations of the stories through fanfic and this is what I think happens to Robin and Maria after the book/film. enjoy!

Engagement

Every morning Maria would wake up to the smell of cooked eggs for breakfast and fresh flowers in the garden, she was always greeted by 2 furry friends, Wrolf and her pet rabbit, she'd always wake in her starry fairytale and greet the egg breakfast by coming down the stairs in regal manner.

Usually Maria either ate by herself or with Miss Heliotrope but this morning she was greeted by Sir Benjamin, Maria nervously sat down at the grand table next to him and silently swallowed as she thought she was in trouble but he cooly looked at her "Maria, as you are finally going to become a woman in a few days, I suggest we talk about something quite serious" Benjamin said whilst reading the paper, Maria became flushered and nervous as he began to look over to her, 'What is it uncle?' she questioned, 'Well you're approaching your 21st birthday and I suppose it's about time we find you a suitor in the hopes of marriage' Maria didn't know what to do, she was too young for marriage and couldn't think of anyone to marry _except..._

"But Uncle, I feel that I am not ready to marry. I wish to explore the world beyond the forest and Moonacre, I want to see what other wonders that the world has for me, besides I'm far too young" she said folded her arms and looked away, "many girls get married at your age if not younger, I could have you wedded when you were 18 but you weren't ready whereas as now the bud has turned into a beautiful rose" Benjamin smiled "Yes Maria" Loveday floated into the dining hall from the kitchen and greeted Benjamin with a kiss on his cheek "I agree Maria, I think they'll be plenty of men perfect for you but I think I know one" she winked at Maria and Maria didn't know why.

"I'll think about it Uncle, it's something I'll need to think over for a few days as it's not something that I could just rush into" Maria smiled as Benjamin and Loveday seemed to accept their neices wishes, "Miss Maria" Digweed scuffled in with his hat in hand "Mister Robin is waiting for you" Benjamin could see a dark figure lingering outside front door window, that was definately Robin, "well Maria best not keep him waiting" Benjamin smiled.

Robin was leaned up against the wall outside the door in his full black outfit as he waited for Maria, he had been doing this for the past 7 years, every morning he'd check the forest for danger then when it came time Maria was waking he'd make his way to the Moonacre castle, he often got invited inside but Sir Benjamin and Wrolf made him nervous so he'd often waited by the door or get invited into the garden all whilst he waited for Maria. He became somewhat of Maria's bodyguard over the years as everytime she went outside he'd have to escort her, even if she just wanted to go to the village for some flowers or vegetable, he once scolded her for going into the forest by herself even though she had done it before therefore Robin and Maria saw eachother everyday. They never acted on their feeling although sometimes they were close and there was some flirtation between them.

"What taken you this long, Princess?" Robin teased as Maria come out of the front door with a picnic basket in hand "Well, Robin if you must know, My uncle and myself where talking about adult matters. Something you wouldn't understand" Maria teased back "oh well excuse me princess" Robin performed a mocking courtsy and offered his arm to her "where to majesty?" Maria laughed then cleared her throat "I declare you take me to the finest hill in Moonacre where we can feast on these fine treats chef made" Maria said in a fake royal voice as they made their way to the hill.

...

Robin had taken Maria to the most beautiful hill in Moonarce right on the other side of the forest, it was a piece of classically stunning english countryside where the grass was emerald green with a light sprinkling of elderflower, pansies and foxgloves and small glows of buttercups and daisys which continued into the forest. There were blackberry bushes on the edge of the hills land leading into the forest where Robin often picked blackberries for Maria just so she'd make him a pie.

Maria and Robin began their steady walk up to the top "Robin, could you hold this this" she lifted up the picnic basked, Robin sighed and rolled his eyes "fine" he held his hand out as she gave him the basket and she began hoisting her dress up which always made Robin slightly blush. "So Robin, how many times have you taken me here? maybe I should take you somewhere" Maria gave out a small laugh "I've taken you here too many times" he breathed as they reached the top. Robin slumped down on a patch of grass whereas Maria removed a blanket from the picnic basket as she refused to sit on naked grass "woah, I'm surprided you barely go out at all with all the fussing you do" Maria heard Robin's dry tone "atleast I have some class, bird boy" Maria finally sat down.

"Moonacre watercress sandwiches, blackberry pie and lemonade in this one, kindly made by chef and Loveday" Maria passed Robin the small, triangle cut sandwich and he couldn't help it was prissy and girly as he eyed it "well atleast you used those blackberries I got you, I hope this one is better than the last pie you made" he laughed as Maria lightly punched him in the arm "I'll have you know your sister, Miss Heliotrope and chef have been giving me baking lessons so I can make all kinds of treats for my hus-" Maria had to stop herself as she didn't know how to break the news to robin just yet "for your who, princess" Robin looked up from the pie, "oh, noone" she replied.

The sun was begging to go down as pink began to enter the sky, Robin and Maria had spent the whole afternoon just talking, joking ans laughing on their favorite hill, they could see Moonarce castle from where they were sat and if they turned they could see the Du Noir castle, the sun was reflecting on the castles windows creating an orange shine in the distance. "hey Robin", "yes" Robin was laid back on the grass with his eyes closed but was still answering Maria, "why do you come and collect me everyday? why can't I go out by myself?" she turned to Robin "Because your uncle and Loveday would kill me if I didn't" he said as he opened his eyes and lifted himself back up "and a princess like you wouldn't survive in the forest" he said with his usual dry tone, "well I wonder how you'll cope when I explore the world...with my husband" Maria said rather cooly, Robin looked at Maria with shock and then followed it with a fake laugh "hahaa what? you explore the world? hahahaa, that's a good one princess you do crack me up sometimes" he contined to laugh whilst Maria looked at him in a serious manner which made him laugh all the more.

"Robin I'm being serious" she said coldy and he stopped "What?" Robin looked at her puzzled as she continued "Uncle Benjamin and Loveday think it's about time that I begin looking for suitors for my hand in marriage, It's my birthday soon and after that, that's when I begin meeting them" Robin didn't know what to think all he could muster was "well princess if it's something you have to do then I can't stop you" he laid back down as he continued "I just hope that he can handle you and your fussiness, and that he _loves_ you" Robin was trying his best not to hide his hurt "I'm sorry Robin but I can't stay in Moonacre forever I could be going back to London, or Coventry, or Devon but I'm sure you could visit or I you" she began to stand ready to leave at the night fell as did Robin "No, I could meet a man who's a bigger princess than you".

...

The two made their way back through the forest back to Moonacre castle and none said anything to eachother as Maria was afraid she hurt Robin and Robin was wondering about his relationship with her, they made their way upto the grand door and Maria turned to Robin "you can come in, Loveday does live here too and Benjamin won't hurt you" Maria said and Robin sighed "fine...its been awhile since I've seen my sister anyway", Maria opened the large door followed by Robin "Ah Maria, you're back and you've bought a guest" Uncle Benjamin was making his way downstairs with Loveday linked in his arm "oh brother, how nice it is to see you" Loveday gushed which Robin sponded with an annoyed "hi Loveday" Maria made her way forward as she greeted her uncle and Loveday with a hug with Robin standing awkwardly in the backgroud.

Loveday pulled away from the hug "Maria, we just sent a letter out to the duke of Coventry and his son, he have shown great interest in you, we have to just set a meeting date with them" Maria gave Loveday a small but sad smile as she looked back at Robin who was going more awkward only to look back at Benjamin "now we need to began making this house looking presentable as we wish to uphold the Merryweather name" Benjamin clapped his hands together and ordered Digweed and Chef to the hallway. Maria kept turning her head over to Robin as he could just blankly stare at her, Maria was being dragged by Loveday into the kitchen to pick treats for the meeting.

Robin couldn't hold it in any longer as began quenching his stomach and his face began blushing with anxiety "MARIA WON'T BE MARRYING ANYONE BECAUSE SHE'LL BE MARRYING ME!" they all looked back at Robin with shock including Maria as she blushed "Robin?" she began to etch forward to him as he puffed and panted "that's right Maria, you're marrying _me._ I'll be damned if you marry some fool from Coventry and if you do I'll ring his neck" Maria was silent as you just went upto robin and hugged him " I've been waiting for you for several years to say that" She lifted up onto her tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips.

"Yes I always knew you two were meant for eachother" Loveday came in from behind and hugged them both and Benjamin shook hands with Robin "I always knew you were the right man for Maria" with that Robin finally felt accepted by Sir Benjamin "Robin, Why did you take so long? I knew you liked Maria" Loveday teased him as they began to celebrate.

"So why did you take so long for me Robin?"

"I don't princess, maybe I didn't want to become your husband too early, I already feel sorry for myself" Robin joked.

"I could have said yes to someone else, you weren't worried were you Robin?".

...

thanks for reading!


End file.
